The project began in July of 2014. Between July and September of 2014, we have set up the laboratory and tissue culture areas, purchased the initial reagents, started the validation and development of assays and protocols for tissue culture, nucleic acid purification, nucleic acid quality control, flow cytometry, and next-generation sequencing library preparation. Emphasis has been placed on pilot studies using in vitro systems for the study of human immune cells before and after stimulation with glucocorticoids.